Please Loving Me
by mnyeoli27
Summary: Ketika rusa menunggu sebuah jawaban dari seorang vampire. Hunhan story.


**Author : kwonseulchan**

**Genre : Romance, School life, Friendship, 'lil bit Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : HunHan –slight- KaiLu**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Drabble**

**Main Cast :**

**Lu Han**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jong In**

**Warning : Yaoi [Boy's Love], OOC**

* * *

**Luhan POV**

"Sehun-ah!"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Permisi.."

Dan ia pergi begitu saja.

Menyebalkan.

Oh Sehun menyebalkan.

Tapi kau juga bodoh Luhan.

Menyapa laki-laki sedingin Oh Sehun, bodoh sekali.

Ia takkan pernah menyapamu balik. Menatapmu saja ia tidak pernah. Dan orang seperti itu kau cintai? Betapa bodohnya dirimu Luhan.

Setidaknya aku berani mengeluarkan suaraku dihadapannya. Itu sudah cukup.

Oh Sehun, apa kau mendengar jeritanku saat kau membalas sapaan-ku dengan cara yang sangat tidak berkenan tadi? Jeritan sakit. Sakit sekali. Aku menangis dalam diam.

Kau jahat sekali.

Jahat sekali Sehun.

Tapi aku mencintaimu…

* * *

Ia sangat menawan. Laki-laki yang paling menawan disekolah ini. Meskipun itu hanyalah opiniku seorang. Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukai. Dan ia tidak menyukaiku. Aku tidak tau.

Semua tatapan fokusnya pada kertas canvas yang ia coret dengan kuasnya, itu semua menawan. Semua tingkahnya sangat menawan.

Aku hanya dapat memandangnya dari jauh. Mengekspresikan tatapan cintaku untuknya dari jauh. Hanya dari jauh.

Kertas canvas yang ia lukis sudah selesai dan ia berdiri kemudian meletakkan lukisan itu. Ia melukis seseorang disana. Indah sekali.

Ketika ia sudah ingin keluar dari ruangan, aku mulai beranjak pergi. Tak lagi kuhiraukan aktivitas Sehun selanjutnya karna aku sudah pergi jauh. Kalau ia menemukanku disana, maka ia akan melihat seluruh wajahku yang memerah karena ulahnya. Ya, karena ulahnya yang begitu menawan.

"Kai!"

Kuhampiri Kai yang tengah bermain dengan PSP nya dan duduk disebelahnya. Kai langsung menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh kearahku.

"Darimana saja kau? Jangan bilang tadi kau sedang men-stalk si Sehun itu lagi?"

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, "Ya begitulah…."

Kudengar helaan nafas dari mulutnya Kai, "Luhan, kenapa kau itu masih saja bertingkah seperti itu? Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu? Ia takkan pernah menatapmu, ia takkan pernah menyapamu, apalagi membalas perasaanmu, takkan pernah. Cobalah pikirkan itu Luhan…."

Kai benar. Ia sangat benar.

"Aku tau Kai… Aku tau itu semua…"

Dan seketika kurasakan sebuah dekapan hangat kurasakan ditubuhku. Kai memelukku, "Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku sangat lancang tadi-.."

"Tidak, kau benar Kai. Kau sangat benar…. Aku nya saja yang bodoh. Mengharapkan orang seperti Oh Sehun untuk membalas perasaanku yang aku tau itu semua takkan terjadi…"

Kami berdua berada dalam keheningan yang dalam. Kai masih saja mengelus lembut kepalaku. Hangat, entah kenapa perlakuan Kai ini sangat berbeda dengan status kami yang hanya sekedar bersahabat.

Kai selalu ada untukku. Sebagai seseorang yang selalu ada diwaktu aku mengalami kesulitan, ia datang dan menghampiriku kemudian menarikku dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan aku menangis hebat didalam pelukannya.

Sama seperti saat ini.

Terkadang aku berfikir, kenapa Kai rela melakukan ini untuk namja rapuh sepertiku?

"Luhan, kau harus dapat tegar. Banyak yang lain diluar sana. Yang lebih dapat menerimamu apa adanya…."

Kai, kau berkata begitu semakin membuatku bingung. Kau seperti menyuruhku untuk berhenti mencintai sosok Oh Sehun.

Perlahan Kai melepas pelukannya kemudian menautkan kedua telapak tangannya dipipiku, "Aku menyayangimu…."

Ia lalu mencium keningku. Kai mencium keningku lembut.

Kemudian Kai kembali memelukku.

Aku tidak dapat menyimpulkan apakah kata 'menyayangi' dan ciuman tadi sebagai alasan untuk membuatku tegar atau ada alasan lain?

* * *

**Normal POV**

Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih berada didalam kelas. Kai menyusun semua buku-bukunya kemudian teringat kembali ketika ia memeluk dan mencium Luhan tadi.

"Kenapa tadi aku melakukannya?"

Kai lalu menghadap kepintu ketika ia melihat seorang Sehun lewat disana, membawa Lukisannya.

"Sehun!" Kai meneriaki Sehun dan berhasil membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" Sehun menjawab Kai tanpa ada niat sedikit pun untuk berbalik dan menghadap Kai.

"Masuklah kekelas, ada yang ingin kubicarakan.."

"Aku tidak mengenalmu jadi tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarak-"

Belum selesai Sehun berucap, Kai langsung menariknya masuk kedalam kelasnya dan menghempaskan Sehun kearah dinding.

"Apa-apaan kau Kim Jong In? Kau tau, kau bisa saja membuatku terluka kalau menarikku begitu!?"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Kedua insan itu terbalut rasa amarah yang besar. Dari sorot matanya terdapat rasa benci yang luar biasa. Sehun dan Kai saling memandang. Pandangan kebencian.

"Kau keterlaluan…"

Sehun mengernyit heran dengan ucapan Kai barusan, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tau kau berbohong dengan perasaanmu Oh Sehun. Selama ini kau hanya terlalu naif. Pengecut sekali…"

Seketika itu Sehun langsung menyambar kerah baju Kai dan mencengkramnya kuat. Lukisan yang ia bawa tadi juga sudah terjatuh kelantai.

"Kau…. Apa katamu tadi? Aku pengecut? Aku terlalu naif? Tau apa kau tentang diriku eoh!?"

Kai sedikit memundurkan kepalanya tetap dengan tatapan sinisnya, "Ya. Kau terlalu bodoh Oh Sehun. Kau tidak pintar untuk menutupi semua perasaanmu terhadap Luhan"

Cengkraman Sehun sedikit mengendur, "Aku tidak pintar menutupi perasaanku pada Luhan? Jadi kau pikir aku menyukainya!?"

"Tidak, kau mencintainya…"

Sehun kembali mencengkram kuat kerah baju Kai, "Kau tidak dapat menyimpulkan semua itu dengan sembarang kehendakmu! Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang diriku!"

Kai melepaskan kasar cengkraman Sehun dikerahnya lalu kembali mendorong Sehun.

"Lalu dapatkah kau menjelaskan lukisan yang kau buat itu? Bukankah yang kau lukis disana adalah sosok Luhan?"

Sehun diam. Kemudian mengamati lukisan yang ia buat tadi. Benar kata Kai. disana terlukis indah wajah Luhan. Ia hanya terlalu fokus membuat lukisannya sampai-sampai ia tidak tau bahwa yang ia lukis disana adalah Luhan.

"Jelaskan juga padaku. Pagi tadi, saat Luhan pertama kali menyapamu kau bilang kau tidak mengenalnya, tapi kenapa wajahmu begitu merah. Setelah itu kau malah tersenyum? Meskipun Luhan tidak melihatnya, tapi aku melihatnya…"

"Kau…."

"Aku tau semuanya Sehun. Kau itu…. Kau itu belum menyadari perasaanmu terhadap Luhan. Kau hanya menganggap kalau semua itu hanyalah sebatas perasaan reflek.."

Sehun mencerna seluruh kalimat Kai tadi. Dan ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa…

Kai benar. Sekali lagi, Kai membuat sebuah keputusan yang benar.

Tapi kenapa Sehun baru sadar ketika orang lain yang menyadarkannya? Kenapa tidak dirinya sendiri? Dan Sehun mengakui, ia memang bodoh.

"Kai…. Kau melakukan ini, atas dasar alasan apa?"

"Karna, aku menyayanginya. Aku tidak mau ia terus berlarut dalam kesedihan karna mencintaimu. Maka dari itu, aku ingin memperjelas ini semua.."

"Kau juga mencintainya kan? Kai?"

Kali ini Kai lah yang terdiam, ia tidak tau harus menjawab YA atau TIDAK. Sangat mudah, tapi sangat sulit ketika ia harus mengucapkannya. Antara harus berucap JUJUR atau BOHONG.

"Aku tidak tau…."

Sehun kembali mengernyit heran, "Sekarang lihat siapa sebenarnya yang terlalu naif? Aku atau kau?"

Kai hanya diam memandangi Sehun.

"Sekarang aku mengakuinya. Aku selalu menatapnya, menatap Luhan dalam diam. Aku bahagia karna ia juga mencintaiku. Tapi, aku melihat orang lain. Orang lain yang selalu ada untuknya. Aku ragu. Aku ingin sekali menghapus perasaan ini. Aku ingin melupakannya, karna kufikir sudah ada orang lain yang berada disisinya dan tentunya orang itu pasti menggeser kedudukanku dihatinya dan orang itu adalah kau Kai. Makanya, ketika ia berusaha untuk menyapaku tadi, aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, karna itulah tujuanku…"

**BUGH**

Kai meninju Sehun keras hingga Sehun terjatuh hebat kelantai, "Bohong! Kau bersikap begitu, sama saja dengan membiarkan aku mengambilnya! Meski kita berdua sama-sama mencintainya, seharusnya kau juga tidak menyerah begitu saja! Jangan mengasihaniku Oh Sehun!"

Sehun hanya menatap tajam Kai. ia masih berada dilantai dengan menumpukan tubuhnya dengan sikutnya.

Dari luar, terdapat Luhan yang berlari-lari dan kemudian masuk kedalam kelas yang masih terdapat Sehun dan Kai saling ber-agumen.

"Kai! Kenapa lama seka-"

"IA HANYA MENCINTAIMU SEHUN! IA TAKKAN PERNAH MENCINTAIKUI! IA HANYA MENGANGGAPKU SAHABATNYA! KALAU KAU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAINYA, NYATAKAN PERASAANMU PADA LUHAN!"

"Aku tidak bisa….. Aku tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanku pada Luhan…"

"ADA APA DENGANMU? KALIAN SUDAH SALING MENCINTAI TAPI KENAPA KAU…"

BUGH

Kai kembali meninju Sehun. Ia sangat marah terhadap Sehun, "KAU ITU KENAPA SEHUN? AKU SUDAH MENYERAH MENGEJAR LUHAN DAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN BERDUA BERSATU TAPI KENAPA KAU NYA MALAH…"

**BUGH**

Lagi. Kai kembali meninju Sehun. Ada sedikit percikan darah berada disudut bibir Sehun, "AKU MERELAKANNYA UNTUKMU KARNA KU TAU, PERASAANKU TAKKAN PERNAH DIBALAS OLEHNYA! DAN SEKARANG KETIKA AKU SUDAH BERBUAT BEGITU, KAU MALAH MENYIA-NYIAKANNYA! KAU BENAR-BENAR KURANG AJAR OH SEHUN!"

Luhan terbelalak. Dimatanya, ia melihat Sehun dengan pipi kanan yang sedikit membiru lalu Kai dengan emosi yang melonjak, terlebih lagi ucapan Kai tadi. Apa maksud dari semua ini?

"Kai…. Sehun…..apa yang terjadi?"

Sontak kedua makhluk yang dipanggil Luhan tadi, mengarahkan pandangannya kerah Luhan.

"Luhan…." Ucap Kai lirih.

Kai lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar, "Kubiarkan kalian berdua menyelesaikan urusan kalian…" lalu meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun berdua didalam kelas.

Sehun lalu mencoba untuk berdiri dan dengan cepat Luhan berlari kemudian membantunya. Sehun hanya membiarkan tingkah Luhan yang berusaha untuk membantunya berdiri.

Selesai, Luhan lalu beralih berjalan kehadapan Sehun kemudian menatap lembut kedua mata Sehun.

Sehun sendiri terlihat malu-malu. Keduanya sama-sama terjebak dalam keheningan.

"Sehun… apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan berusaha menggapai pipi kanan Sehun bekas bogeman-nya Kai tadi. Anehnya, Sehun sama sekali tidak menolak saat Luhan menyentuh pipinya itu.

"Apa ini sakit?"

Sehun sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tadi. Ia hanya membiarkan Luhan mengelus lembut pipinya. Matanya hanya menatap wajah Luhan yang mengekspresikan kekhawatiran.

**GREP**

Tangan Sehun menangkap tangan Luhan yang digunakan Luhan untuk membelai pipinya tadi kemudian Sehun mengarahkan telapak tangan Luhan pada dada kirinya.

"Kau merasakannya Luhan?"

Sebuah degupan jantung yang cukup keras, "Ini yang kurasakan saat ini dan saat dimana kau menatapku…"

"Sehun…."

"Aku…. Aku…. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?"

"Menjelaskan….. apa?"

Sejurus kemudian Sehun mendekap hangat tubuh Luhan. Membiarkan kebingungan menerpa Luhan.

"Katakan padaku apa artinya, ketika seseorang merasakan degupan jantung yang sangat tidak stabil itu lalu ketika malam kau selalu membayangkan wajah seseorang lalu ketika kau melihat seseorang dengan orang lain, terdapat perasaan hebat yang selalu menusuk-nusuk hatimu. Katakan padaku, apa maksud dari semua itu?"

"Sehun-ah kau…..Berarti kau mencintai orang itu…."

Sehun terdiam. Lalu ia semakin memper-erat pelukannya ditubuh mungil Luhan, "Itulah, itulah yang kurasakan denganmu saat ini…."

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Se-sehun? Kau…."

"Ya…" Perlahan Sehun melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap lekat Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu Luhan…."

Luhan semakin terperanjak kaget ketika Sehun menyampaikan kalimat yang paling ingin ia dengar. Sebuah pernyataan cinta.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku Luhan…"

"Sehun, aku….."

Dan sebuah ciuman pun terjadi diruangan kelas itu. Ciuman itu dimulai oleh Sehun dan dibalas lembut oleh Luhan.

"Kufikir aku sudah tau jawabanmu Luhan…"

Luhan hanya bersemu merah dipipinya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak kegirangan mendapatkan ciuman dari Oh Sehun-nya.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa bersama Luhan.."

Luhan pun terperanjak kaget, "Ke-kenapa? A-apa aku telah berbuat sesuatu sehingga kau jadi-"

"Tidak, bukan itu…"

Sehun lalu mulai merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya yang hangat, "Kau tau kan? Aku adalah laki-laki yang dingin yang selalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Aku juga anak dari Pengusaha besar yang selalu diintai oleh pembunuh bayaran. Aku dilarang appa untuk berhubungan dengan siapapun apalagi sampai dekat atau pacaran, karna kata appa, nanti…

Orang yang dekat denganku itu akan mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Selalu diintai dan menjadi sasaran para pembunuh bayaran untuk menjadi umpan menjatuhakan perusahaan appa. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi padamu Luhan.."

Jadi.

Inilah yang dirasakan Sehun setiap hari.

Merasa kesepian karna tidak ada yang dapat berteman dengannya.

Alasan mengapa Sehun bersikap dingin.

Padahal, ia bersikap begitu karna tidak ingin-ingin teman-temannya terluka.

Luhan merasa iba. Perlahan ia melepas pelukannya pada Sehun, "Sehun, sekalipun kau anak pejabat, anak mafia, atau anak presiden sekalipun. Kau tetaplah Sehun, Oh Sehun yang aku cintai. Aku tidak peduli terhadap intai-an atau pembunuh bayaran itu. Sungguh, aku tidak peduli.."

"Tapi Luhan-"

Belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya, Luhan sudah meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir Sehun bermaksud menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk diam.

"Aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik. Aku bisa. Tapi, jika aku tidak bisa, relakan aku mati, asalkan aku sudah dapat merasakan cinta darimu Oh Sehun.."

Sehun menatap lembut laki-laki yang ada dipelukannya itu. Kalimatnya tadi benar-benar membuat hati seorang Oh Sehun melunak.

"Luhan…"

Sehun memegangi pipi Luhan yang masih kemerahan kemudian sedikit mengangkatnya keatas, "Aku bahagia telah jatuh cinta padamu…"

Untuk kedua kalinya, ciuman itu kembali terjadi.

Juga untuk memperjelas seluruh perasaan yang terpatri dihati Sehun untuk Luhan-nya.

* * *

Kai hanya menatap sendu kedua insan dari bawah yang tengah menautkan bibirnya satu sama lain. Ingin sekali ia meneteskan air matanya karna orang yang ia cintainya sama sekali tidak memihak padanya. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Kai, jadi bagaimana? Kau ingin pulang bersamaku tidak?"

Kai menyudahi tatapannya dan memandang kearah orang yang memanggilnya tadi, "Ya, ayo kita pulang Kyungsoo…"

Setelah Kai fikir-fikir lagi, ia memang harus menyerah dengan perasaannya itu. akan sangat menyakitkan bila ia terus menyimpannya kemudian memendamnya. Lebih baik, ia tersenyum dengan kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu dan terus melangkah mendapati cinta baru yang suatu saat akan ia temukan tak lama lagi.

* * *

**THE END**

Dan ff ini sangat amburadul -_- saya tau. Ngetiknya ini cepet sih -_-a Ah, Author harus kabur dulu. Takut dijewer Sehun sama Luhan gara-gara bikin ff super berantakan ini *brush* #menghilang


End file.
